The Slayer and the Hunters
by Jade Hunter
Summary: My other 100 drabbles and ficlets for the TtH100 project, this time with a BuffySupernatural theme and a decidedly BuffyDean bent.
1. Widening the Playing Field

**Title: **Widening the Playing Field

**Author:** Jade Hunter

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters or properties of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and _Supernatural_ belong to me.

**Prompt: **001 - Moon

* * *

She looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car, but, considering that she had killed the weird bug-like creature that now lay at her feet, Dean rather thought it had less to do with being afraid of _them_, per se, than afraid of the questions they might ask. It was a position he and his brother were also familiar with, and Dean figured he should try to put her at ease. It was obvious now that she knew about demons and such, just like the Winchester brothers did, and there was no need to keep her worrying about what to say - especially when she was so easy on the eyes.

"So...you always carry around an axe?"

Her smile was awkward, but at least she stopped trying to hide the weapon behind her back. "Kind of. You always carry around a machete?"

"Kind of," Dean replied in kind, letting his trademark smirk grace his lips.

There was a long pause, but then Sam stepped forward and pointed at the creature and asking, "Uh...what was that thing, anyway?" More to Dean, this time, he added, "It wasn't in Dad's book."

"Uh..." For a moment, it looked as if she would offer up some paltry excuse, the kind that the Winchester brothers were experts at giving out themselves, but she shrugged and said, "It's a Queller."

Dean and Sam exchanged a glance.

"A Queller?" Sam repeated questioningly. It was good to learn about what else was out there; they had already added in details about the Bloody Mary incident in the book, just in case something like that happened again, and this was another chance to expand their knowledge. In this line of work, being prepared meant the difference between life and death.

She nodded, and prodded the bug-thing with her extremely shiny red axe. "Yeah. It's a, um, kind of demon that kills insane people - you know, 'quells' them."

Which explained the rash of deaths at the mental hospital they were currently in, the same rash of deaths that had drawn the brothers here. After all, it wasn't every day that mental hospital patients were killed by a slime that dissolved to nothing in a matter of hours.

"Why here? Why now?" Dean asked suddenly. There were thousands of psychiatric hospitals just like this all over the world, some with even more patients to...quell.

"Because," she began, paused, and then sighed. "Okay, not much of information girl here, but...um, this is what I remember being told. Okay, so, back in the old days, people thought that the moon caused - "

"Insanity, yeah," Sam interrupted, nodding.

"Right. So, in an astonishing twist in logic, sometimes they prayed _to_ the moon to fix the problem they thought it _caused_," she said, and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, their prayers were answered by a special kind of meteor."

A meteor? Dean glanced at Sam, who had his brows furrowed in thought, "There was one that crashed here two weeks ago. I remember, because they said it was hollow."

She nodded absently. "Yeah, that's because the Queller demon was inside of it. From there, it made its way here, because this was the nearest location of 'madmen.'"

Whoa. Okay. Demons were one thing, but...alien demons?

As if on cue, Sam asked loudly, clearly baffled, "Alien demons?"

She shrugged.

Whoa. Okay. Dean tried to get his thoughts back in order. There was something important in what she'd said, something besides the demon being from outer space. What the hell was it? Ah...

"You said they prayed for this to happen?" Dean asked, holding up a hand. "Does that mean...?"

"Yeah, someone summoned it," she replied, a scowl coming to her face. "Which means more work for Buffy."

Buffy? Was that her name? Wow, that was just one step away from Muffy, wasn't it? The smirk Dean was trying to suppress died a quick death as he recalled just how easily she had killed the...Queller demon. Buffy or not, she could _fight_.

And she was still very hot.

"So...need any help?" Dean asked charmingly, smiling.

* * *

FIN. 


	2. The Immortal

**Title:** The Immortal

**Author:** Jade Hunter

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters or properties of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and _Supernatural_ belong to me.

**Prompt:** 025 - Jealousy.

* * *

Dean glared.

This was officially the worst week _ever_.

First, he had been knocked out by some demonic goons at a gas station. Then he had been shipped to Rome in the back of some cargo plane like cheap luggage, and there had been a _lot_ of turbulence, too - _not _exactly endearing him to the whole flying experience. The fact that he'd been knocked out again and come to only to find himself shackled to the ceiling of some dank hellhole of a dungeon just made things _that _much worse. But now, as if the world was conspiring to kick him when he was down, Buffy was actually _flirting_ with the guy who was responsible for his fucked up week.

His shoulders were killing him from supporting the majority of his weight for the past three days, he was in desperate need of a shower and a change of clothes, and she was _flirting_.

With the guy who had done this to him.

Yeah, definitely flirting, with the smiling and the touching his arm, and the _talking_ - what was there to talk about? She'd come to rescue him, he was rescued, now it was time to go, but _no_, she was busy _talking_.

He scowled, rotated his arms, and interrupted their conversation, "Where's Sam?"

She looked surprised, as if she'd forgotten he was even there, and it pissed him off even more. He took great pleasure in the look of guilt that crossed her features when she took in his condition, but that was forgotten as soon as he realized that the bastard that had done this to him was actually smiling at him.

Smiling. At him.

This was one of those times Dean wished that looks actually_ could _kill, and he felt a little better as he imagined himself beating Smiley's face in with the butt end of his shotgun.

"Oh, um, Sam's upstairs," Buffy was saying.

"Upstairs?"

The hell?

She nodded, but it was Smiley the Asshole who spoke, his stupid accent only slightly noticeable, "Yes. I have offered your brother one of the guest rooms to stay in for the night. It is very late to be heading back to the states now, and Buffy and I still have much catching up to do."

Catching up. Yeah, he just _bet_ that was what Smiley had in mind for the night. Dean knew how guys thought, especially guys who smiled and looked at girls the way Smiley was looking and smiling at Buffy. Stupid, sleazy, kidnapping, no good...

Buffy cleared her throat, gave Smiley a look.

"Ah, and I have made available for you a room as well, so that you may refresh yourself and rest," Smiley smiled, his teeth too white and too perfect. "I would also like to offer my apologies for this unfortunate incident. Buffy has made herself clear on the subject of our relationship, but, alas, a man is not the most clear-minded of creatures when the green-eyed monster pays a visit, no?"

Riiight.

Several possible replies ran through Dean's mind in rapid succession, but, in the end, he just bared his teeth in a piss poor imitation of a smile and said nothing.

"Alfonso will take you to your room now," Smiley said, and suddenly there was some guy at his elbow while Buffy was being led away by Smiley before anyone else could get a word in.

She seemed happy enough to go, though, so Dean grit his teeth and stomped after Alfonso, taking a petty sort of pleasure as he 'accidentally' knocked over an expensive looking vase that shattered noisily into a million pieces when it hit the floor.

"Sorry," he flung carelessly at Alfonso, who simply looked at him for a moment before continuing along.

After one gigantic flight of stairs and a long, carpeted hallway, they finally stopped in front of a heavy oak door.

"With the Immortal's compliments," Alfonso said, inclining his head and opening the door for him.

Dean stepped in, slammed the door in Alfonso's face, and glared at his brother, who was happily investigating the contents of the fruit bowl and flipping through the channels on the large TV.

Traitor, he thought, scowling heavily, and demanded, "What the hell are you doing here? Don't you have your own room?"

"Brought you your clothes," Sam replied, pointing at the duffle bag that had been tossed on the bed. "You're welcome, jackass."

"Shut up, bitch," he grumbled, but his tone wasn't as antagonistic as before. It wasn't his brother he was pissed off with, it was that stupid smiley-faced, so-sorry-but-not-really, making-moon-eyes-at-Buffy, the-green-eyed-monster-made-me-do-it Immortal.

What kind of stupid name was 'the Immortal,' anyway?

* * *

FIN. 


	3. Overrated

**Title:** Overrated

**Author:** Jade Hunter

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters or properties of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and _Supernatural_ belong to me.

**Prompt:** 026 - Money.

* * *

He waited in the car, as he always did when Dean chose to do this crap. Making a living, his brother said, and their father would say the same, but Sam had always hated it. Not because it was cheating people out of their hard earned money (because, most of the time, people in places like these weren't exactly your average hard working American), but because other families didn't make it their business to cheat people. Normal people didn't "make a living" hustling.

There was a knock on the window; it was Buffy, her hair shining in the dim light, looking for all the world like she was another young woman out for a good time in a too-rough bar. If Sam hadn't seen her fight the way she did with his own eyes, he would've thought that, too, but he now knew better.

Leaning over, he unlocked the driver's seat door and she slid in.

"He won't mind," she said of Dean, and of her sitting in the driver's seat instead of sliding in the back, which was her usual seat. "Right?"

"Nah," Sam replied, and it was true. Considering how much Dean fell over himself to flirt with her, he wouldn't mind her sitting there, since it wasn't like she was going to drive or anything. "What's up?"

"Couldn't stand the smell in there anymore," she said, wrinkling her nose. "Cigarette smoke and BO do not mix well." She brightened, "Hey, did you know your brother's hustling all these people at the pool table?"

Sam nodded shortly, "Yeah, he does that."

"What?" she asked, raising a brow. For someone who had her moments, Buffy was surprisingly intuitive.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

She just kept looking at him, though, and the urge to tell her was growing. They'd been traveling with each other for a few months now, and Buffy was cool. He liked her. Not in the way Dean liked her, of course, but he liked her in his own way. Not like a sister, since they hadn't known each other for that long, but like a friend type person.

"I just...don't like it," he said gamely. "Why does he have to do that? Why can't we just get normal jobs and earn money like other people?"

She laughed.

Brows knitting together in hurt, Sam stared at her. Of all the possible reactions, her laughing hadn't even been on the list.

"Okay, Sam, I get that this is one of your issues," she said finally. "You want to be normal, I get that. This whole Slayer thing ruined my life, and I can't count the number of times I just wished I could be normal. But, um, speaking as someone who had to work at a Doublemeat Palace for a year to make ends meet, all the while going on patrol smelling like grease, I have to say that you're being very weird here." She laughed again. "Besides, even normal people don't want the jobs you'd be forced to take if Dean didn't do this. I mean, most respectable places wouldn't hire two brothers who live out of their car and don't know how long they're in town for, you know?"

He was quiet for a moment. She was right about that last part, at least, and it blew him away that he hadn't exactly thought about something like that before.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

He turned to look at her seriously. It was one thing to admit to himself that he was wrong with one aspect of this whole normal schtick he had going on, as Dean would say. It was quite another to have his brother, the one he'd been bother with this issue for months, know about it. "Can you not tell Dean we had this conversation?"

She smiled.

* * *

FIN.


	4. Keeping Track

**Title:** Keeping Track

**Author:** Jade Hunter

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters or properties of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and _Supernatural_ belong to me.

**Prompt:** 023 - Pride.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Buffy smiled briefly at Sam, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Her eyes remained hard and her skin was still several shades paler than normal; Dean wasn't very inclined to believe her, and from the concerned glance Sam sent her way, neither was his brother.

Sam persisted, always the good guy, "You sure?"

"Yeah, that was...uh...it was my first corpse-burning, that's all," Buffy replied shortly, wrapping her coat more tightly around her and crossing her arms.

It was a purely defensive move, but they hadn't really known each other that long, so Dean changed the subject, "Really? I thought you'd been doing this since you were fifteen."

"Yeah," she said, smiling gratefully, "but I've only dealt with poltergeists and spirits a handful of times."

Dean's eyebrows shot up, as did Sam's. Disgruntled spirits were the cause of most of the problems they'd encountered in the past, and it was amazing that Buffy, in her many years of hunting, hadn't come across a lot more.

"Mostly, I deal with vampires," Buffy continued, relaxing slightly the further they got from the graveyard. "An average of five a night, more on weekends, but that's to be expected. Plus a demon or two a week."

Vampires? An average of _five_ a night? In their experience, vampires were fucking strong as hell, and almost as fast as a Wendigo - and she took down five a _night_? And _more_? Dean frowned questioningly at Sam, who shrugged, clearly just as baffled by how flippant Buffy was being.

"And, of course, the yearly Big Bad," she was saying, brows furrowing.

"Big bad?" Dean repeated.

She nodded; "You know, the one that decides he's not happy with the usual killing spree and decides to end the world."

Sam gaped. "End the world?"

"Uh huh. They're usually tougher than the average vampire or demon, too, which sucks for me," Buffy sighed, an annoyed look flitting across her face. After a moment, though, she shrugged, "But, hey, that's the life of a Slayer, right? What about you guys? What else have you dealt with besides ghosts?"

"Uh, a lot more things," Sam stammered, looking away and tucking his hands into his pockets. "We, uh - "

"We don't really keep track of them all," Dean cut in smoothly, smiling too widely. "Too many of 'em, you know? Eventually, you get to the point where...it's all...blurred together. Yeah."

Sam bobbed his head nervously, "Right."

The brothers exchanged a quick glance over Buffy's head, and then smiled tightly at the Slayer in unison.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
